


Joyous

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt: “My nightmares are usually about losing you.”





	Joyous

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw). Unbeta-ed. Thank you for reading.

Overwatch’s missions were usually dragged out. Usually messy. Usually do not go to plan.

It was to be expected to every agent. The team was still small, still learning how to work with each other, or re-learn. It was a test, for some. But especially for one Jesse McCree, who worked with a team for half his life, but quickly forgotten how to during the few years of self-exile.

There were times when he would turn around and found himself alone, and realized he had left his team behind. He would make a joyful sigh, and finally feel free.

This time, it was no different. He was alone, and worked better that way. The information they needed was being uploaded into the flash drive every agent had.

Behind him, a deep, heavy present settled. The first few times it was classified by McCree as times that mission went wrong. Now, it was as expected as the pills he popped every night. McCree didn’t turn, and the man behind him didn’t try to stop him.

The man approached. McCree caved, and turned to look at the man. Clenched between Reaper’s talons was a bottle of sleeping pills. He shook it. The pills clanked against the plastic as Reaper dropped it into McCree’s pocket. Too intimate. Not close enough.

“You dropped it,” Reaper grunted. There was blood across his mask, more likely from Talon agents that tried to sneak up to McCree.

McCree nodded. Inside his throat was a deep, heavy pain. The flash drive beeped with completion.

“I didn’t think you would still need those.”

“Nightmares,” McCree murmured. His fingers slack, unable to pull the drive out. It would mean he had to leave.

“What about?”

McCree never had the ability to lie to him. He would twist his words to get out of trouble, but Reyes always figured out what he actually meant. Until Jesse just stopped trying.

“My nightmares are usually about losing you,” McCree said. His fingers regained their senses as a jolt of pain flashed behind his eyes. “I always try to wake up from them, but reality is the same.”

The drive was pulled. Reaper turned. He should not be able to look as joyously dour when his body was melting into the darkness.  But he just did, and McCree couldn’t help but felt it, too.

“That makes the two of us.”

When McCree stared into the eyes of death, all he had left was his dreams. Despite everything, he made a content noise, and returned to reality.


End file.
